An example of the yarn producing apparatus as described above includes a drawing unit that continuously draws carbon nanotube fibers from a carbon nanotube forming substrate and a yarn producing unit that twists the carbon nanotube fibers drawn by the drawing unit to produce yarn (for example, see Patent Literature 1).